The Painter
by cera-nim
Summary: Berbeda dari yang lain bukan berarti menderita. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Aku bahagia. Kisahku dengan Sehun benar-benar berarti banyak untuk hidupku. Indah dan selamanya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kenangan yang indah ini dengan menikah atau membuka lembar baru dengan orang lain. / HUNHAN / OlderHun! YoungerHan!


**Painter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Angst, hurt**

 **Warning: Boyslove, OlderHun! YoungerHan!**

 **Disclaimer: this is work of fiction. character, names, places are the product of author's imagination or are used fictitiously.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang cantik. Wajahnya bisa dibilang dua kali lebih cantik dibandingkan aku yang seorang wanita. Namanya Luhan, kita berselisih enam tahun. Aku lebih dulu lahir dibandingkan Luhan. Kulit Luhan putih bersinar, jemarinya lentik, matanya yang bening bagaikan mata rusa, hidungnya kecil dan lucu. Perawakannya tidak seperti anak laki-laki biasanya, tidak terlalu tinggi dan mungil membuat siapa saja ingin melindunginya. Ia sempurna, tetapi sampai hari ini dimana umurnya menginjak kepala tiga dia masih belum juga menikah.

Luhan adalah seorang _gay_ , awalnya ayah dan ibu sangat menentang hal itu tapi setelah melihat perjuangan Luhan yang membuat ekonomi keluarga membaik, membuat bangga ayah dan ibu akhirnya mereka merelakan anaknya mengikuti keinginan hatinya sendiri. Toh, _gay_ bukan hal tabu sekarang ini. Aku sendiri tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksualnya, aku mendukung apapun yang membuat adik laki-lakiku itu bahagia. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia perbuat untuk keluarga ini. Dan aku menyayanginya. Sangat.

Ia dulu mempunyai kekasih seorang seniman, tetapi seniman itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu pulang ke surga. Luhan ternyata sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai sekarang ia tak mau memulai kisah cinta yang baru, meskipun usianya sudah 34 tahun. Ibu merasa sedih dan malu karenanya. Ia merasa kehilangan muka kalau orang-orang menyangka bahwa anak laki-lakinya itu tidak laku.

Akan tetapi, pada hakikatnya tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka begitu. Banyak orang sudah tahu bahwa Luhan banyak menerima lamaran dari berbagai pihak, dan para pelamar itu kebanyakan yang mempunyai status sosial yang tinggi, meskipun Luhan sudah bisa disebut perjaka tua, tapi masih saja terlihat cantik dan menarik. Aku sendiri sudah menikah dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama keluarga kecilku di Amerika. Suamiku bekerja di kedutaan sehingga membuatku harus beberapa kali pindah mengikuti tugasnya. Luhan sendiri masih betah tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu di Seoul.

Jika ibu menyuruhnya untuk kencan buta atau pergi keluar bersama laki-laki pilihan ibu, Luhan selalu menjawab, bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakan Oh Sehun—seniman itu. Semua orang, termasuk aku, tidak tahu mengapa Luhan fanatik dalam hal cintanya kepada seniman itu. Ya memang tak bisa dipungkiri, seniman itu memang memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata. Wajahnya tampan, badannya tegap dan gagah, rambutnya berwarna cokelat _brunette_ yang tertata rapi jauh sekali dengan tampilan seniman biasanya yang terlihat 'berantakan'. Tapi dilihat dari sikapnya tetap saja seperti seniman, kasar dan terlalu bebas.

Pada suatu hari, aku pulang ke Seoul untuk menengok mereka. Kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk menasehati Luhan agar Luhan jangan sampai menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Hidup dalam kesendirian yang sepi. Aku berkata padanya bahwa sikapnya yang sekarang ini bisa merusak hidupnya sendiri, membiarkan dirinya layu tanpa pernah merasakan nikmatnya dunia. Tidak baik menyiksa diri sendiri.

Waktu itu ia diam saja. Namun, selama beberapa hari kemudian sesudah itu, Luhan kelihatan selalu merenung. Akhirnya , waktu aku sudah kembali ke Amerika, aku menerima _e-mail_ darinya. Isi _e-mail_ yang panjang itu adalah jawaban dari segala nasehatku padanya. Di suatu malam, setelah menidurkan kedua anakku, aku duduk di depan komputer sebelah jendela. Membaca semua _e-mail_ itu sampai habis. Aku benar-benar terharu membacanya. _E-mail_ itu adalah rahasia hati dan perasaan adik laki-lakiku yang lembut dan tak terduga. Semenjak saat itu, aku tahu, seberapa dalam kesetiaannya.

 _E-mail itu berisikan sebagai berikut:_

Nasihat yang _jie-jie_ ucapkan waktu itu bukanlah yang pertama kali aku dengar. Karena aku sayang sekali padamu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Aku akan bercerita dari awal jadi kemungkinan agak sedikit panjang. Aku harap _jie-jie_ mau membacanya sampai habis.

Seperti yang _jie-jie_ tahu aku berhubungan dengan Sehun _hyung_ karena ia pernah tinggal sebentar di rumah kita di Seoul. Walaupun sudah beberapa bulan tinggal di rumah, aku masih belum tertarik dengannya meskipun wajahnya yang tampan itu juga tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Aku agak kaget dengan sikapnya yang terlalu bebas dan kasar. Namanya juga seniman.

Pada suatu hari, aku dan dia sakit pada saat yang bersamaan. Waktu itu aku masih SMA, _jie-jie_ sendiri sudah pergi ke China untuk kuliah, kan? Aku tak masuk sekolah karena sakit itu. Itu adalah kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya lebih banyak. Tadinya aku takut padanya. Aku kira, orang semacam dia, akan sangat menyebalkan dan cukup sulit untuk diajak berteman. Ternyata aku salah.

Waktu itu penyakitku tidak terlalu parah. Aku lebih cepat sembuh daripada Sehun _hyung_. Tadinya aku tidak tahu, kalau ia sedang sakit juga. Setelah aku agak sembuh, baru aku tahu kalau ia sedang sakit juga. Tadinya, waktu demamku sedang tinggi-tingginya, ia pergi ke apotek untuk membelikan obat untukku.

Hatiku berdebar-debar saat ia memasuki kamar sambil memberikan obat. Biasanya banyak teman laki-lakiku yang suka mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, dan mengejar-ngejarku. _Jie-jie_ tahu betul kan adikmu yang satu ini memang _'good looking'_? Apabila aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria, aku tidak pernah salah prediksi bahwa orang itu nantinya akan membelokkan status persahabatan jadi sesuatu yang lebih. Aku tidak suka itu.

Tapi Sehun _hyung_ tidak begitu. Ia bersikap sangat biasa, dan keliatan jauh dari tanda-tanda untuk punya maksud terselubung. Bahkan, kadang ia bersikap kepadaku seolah-olah aku ini seorang anak kecil yang harus dilindungi. Hal itu membuatku tidak takut untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Saat pria-pria lain berlomba-lomba untuk merayuku, dengan segala sikap palsu mereka. Lain halnya dengan Sehun _hyung_. Sehun _hyung_ selalu kelihatan biasa sekali. Malahan ia tak pernah memujiku. Ia tertarik padaku, sepertinya, sebagai teman atau adiknya. Hal itu membuatku lebih berani untuk bersikap bebas padanya. Dengan ikhlas aku mendekatkan diri dan membuka hati untuknya.

Setelah aku sembuh, aku masih membolos dari sekolah sehari. Saat itu, aku baru tahu kalau Sehun _hyung_ juga sakit. Aku menengok ke kamarnya. Kamarnya adalah garasi tak terpakai di rumah kita, _jie_. Ketika aku datang, langsung saja aku menengok ke dalam dari pintunya yang agak terbuka. Aku lihat ia sedang tiduran memakai selimut sambil mukanya kelihatan kesakitan. Aku langsung bertanya, "Sehun _hyung_ sakit, ya?"

Tiba-tiba ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan malu-malu.

"Aha, si rusa datang. Belum mandi, ya? Wah, baunya."

Sehun _hyung_ selalu mengejek dan aku tidak menghiraukan candaannya.

"Sehun _hyung_ sakit?"

"Ini penyakit biasa. Demam. Mungkin karena kurang tidur. Kau tahu, pelukis suka kerja sampai malam, Luhan- _ah_."

Pagi itu aku menjadi lebih mengenalnya. Ia mempunyai cita-cita yang bagus tentang seni. Ia seorang yang bekerja keras untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Aku juga jadi tahu, meskipun badannya terlihat tegap dan gagah,ternyata ia punya badan yang lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Ia khawatir kalau terlalu sering demam, penglihatannya jadi berkunang.

Baginya penglihatan sangat penting, karena ia seorang pelukis. Kalau ia makan makanan yang terlalu dingin atau terlalu keras ia akan langsung muntah-muntah dan penyakitnya datang lagi. Malam itu, menjelang tidur, aku banyak berpikir tentang penyakit tidak jelasnya itu. Aku kasihan pada Sehun _hyung_. Aku membayangkan ia sakit sendirian di kota lain dengan tanpa ada orang lain yang merawatnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbawa emosi, dan menangis.

Mulai saat itu, aku selalu memperhatikan makanannya. Ibu memberi tahu bahwa Sehun _hyung_ tidak boleh dikasih makanan sembarangan. Tiap pagi ia harus minum obat cina sebagai vitamin. Dan minumnya harus selalu air hangat.

Pada hari berikutnya, waktu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke garasinya. Ia baru aja selesai melukis. Lukisan yang telah selesai itu ia beri judul Eomma. Ia bercerita bahwa ibunya telah lama meninggal. Sekarang ia hidup sendirian tanpa ada saudara.

Tentang lukisan itu Sehun _hyung_ berkata, "Lihatlah bagaimana matanya. Begitulah mata seorang ibu. Matanya memancarkan cahaya. Tidak ada orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku selain _eomma_. Ia banyak berkorban untukku. Lihatlah warna-warna latar belakangnya. Semuanya serba tenang dan dalam, kan?"

Aku senang mendengar caranya berbicara dan menerangkan sesuatu padaku. Kelihatan penuh pengertian, dan bijaksana. Malam itu aku tertidur sambil terus teringat dengan lukisannya. Sekarang aku semakin mengerti, apa arti melukis baginya. Baginya, melukis adalah berhadapan dengan kehidupan.

Hubunganku dengannya semakin akrab. Ia tidak pernah mencoba menggombali atau menunjukkan gairah-gairah yang lain padaku. Ia semata-mata adalah teman yang sangat aku sayangi. Di sekolah aku sering melamunkannya, kalau lama tidak bertemu aku jadi kangen.

Pernah waktu libur panjang, ia memintaku untuk menjadi model lukisannya. Sambil melukisku, Sehun _hyung_ banyak bercerita tentang hidupnya. Ia sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Ia bercerita bahwa ia pernah kehabisan uang dan tersesat di kota Paris. Bercerita saat ia belajar main ski di Swiss, dan saat ia ditipu orang di Itali.

Aku sering memanggilnya dengan _Sinbad_ , karakter singa Disney yang suka berpetualang. Ia tahu semua cerita-cerita yang menarik. Kadang-kadang ceritanya sangat lucu. Kadang-kadang juga tak masuk akal. Kadang Sehun _hyung_ menasehatiku dengan cerita-cerita yang mengharukan. Kadang ia menghiburku dengan cerita-cerita yang lucu. Ia bercerita dengan simple dan gaya yang tampan. Suaranya berat namun enak didengar seperti gesekan _cello_.

Kalau Sehun _hyung_ sedang asyik melukis, diam-diam aku sering memperhatikannya. Badannya tinggi menjulang. Kulitnya putih pucat. Bibirnya manis. Matanya tajam namun terkesan romantis. Aku senang mendengar bibirnya menceritakan perasaan-perasaannya. Aku senang melihat cara mata nya memandangku.

Pernah ibu menyuruhnya mengantarku untuk membeli sesuatu ke mall di pusat kota. Aku juga pernah mengajaknya menonton bioskop. Aku merasa aman bersama dengannya. Ia selalu bersikap melindungi. Aku ingin mengajaknya nonton bioskop lagi, tapi sayangnya Sehun _hyung_ tak pernah mengajak dan aku malu untuk mengajaknya lagi.

Suatu hari, ia tidak pulang selama lima hari. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Ibu juga tidak tahu. Tapi ibu terus berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa Sehun _hyung_ pasti kembali. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia memang sering bepergian seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini aku benar-benar marah, _jie_. Waktu Sehun _hyung_ pulang, aku bersikap dingin dan tak mau bicara padanya. Aku tahu dia gelisah karena sikapku. Waktu aku sedang duduk sendiri di depan televisi, ia menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Ayolah, kau kenapa? Apa yang harus _Sinbad_ lakukan supaya _rusa_ manja ini tidak marah lagi?" Aku benar-benar malu karena pertanyaannya, _jie_. Akhirnya aku sudah tidak marah lagi karena ia terus menceritakanku cerita-cerita lucu. Ia berkata bahwa selama lima hari tak pulang itu, ia pergi untuk melukis ke luar kota.

Selang beberapa minggu, Sehun _hyung_ pamit padaku dan ayah-ibu kalau ia tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari. Katanya ia akan melukis laut. Selama dia pergi, aku terus saja merasa kangen padanya. Aku jengkel setelah satu minggu lebih dia belum juga pulang. Pada hari ke sembilan ia baru pulang dengan muka yang pucat dan demam yang cukup tinggi.

"Sial! Menyebalkan sekali nyamuk-nyamuk disana!" keluh Sehun _hyung_.

Tapi aku hanya menjawab dengan pendek, "Salahmu sendiri,"

Entah aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku merasa kesal, ia lupa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku marah lagi padanya seperti dulu. Akhirnya pada suatu hari, Sehun _hyung_ memanggilku ke kamarnya. Aku disuruh duduk di kasurnya dan ia duduk di kursi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melukis.

"Kau marah lagi, Luhan- _ah_? Kenapa?"

Aku benar-benar malu, _jie_. Baru saja aku akan pergi ke luar dari kamarnya, ia bertanya lagi, "Ayo kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik, Luhan. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Aku menunduk, sambil memainkan jari karena gugup.

"Luhan," katanya dengan suara seperti _cello_. " _We both fell in love_."

Jantungku seperti mau meledak. Seluruh tubuhku seperti meleleh.

"Untukmu yang masih muda, jatuh cinta itu rasanya meledak-ledak dan membingungkan. Jadi, kau harus tenang. Kau harus memikirkan lagi dengan baik-baik bagaimana cintamu itu. Sedangkan aku yang delapan tahun diatasmu, sudah tidak bisa lagi dibilang muda. Sudah bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main. Aku tahu betul, cintaku benar-benar milikmu. Tapi lain halnya denganmu, Luhan. Kau masih harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Apakah aku orang yang benar-benar cocok?"

Aku diam tak bersuara. Aku menyerah padanya. Lalu, aku berkata pada Sehun _hyung_ bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dan tidak perlu berpikir sampai ribuan kali untuk memantapkan hatiku.

" _Okay_. Aku mengerti. Tapi ada baiknya kau pikirkan lagi dulu siapa aku. Bagaimana masa depanmu jika bersama denganku. Kita harus lebih tenang. Cinta itu bunga yang indah. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, dan pikirkan sekali lagi."

Aku merasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pundakku. "Kembali ke kamarmu," katanya. Tapi, aku sudah benar-benar tak berdaya, jie. Aku bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sehun _hyung_ membungkuk dan mencium pipiku. Aku benar-benar meleleh karena sikapnya. Aku roboh ke dadanya yang bidang. Sehun _hyung_ memeluk tubuhku erat-erat. Aku hampir pingsan saat ia tubuhku dirapatkan ke badannya yang hangat. Rasanya kita sudah melebur menjadi satu. Ia menarik wajahku dari dadanya agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Wajah tampannya mendekati wajahku. Napasnya terasa hangat dan memabukkan. Akhirnya, bibirnya mendarat dengan mulus dibibirku. Ia mencium bibirku penuh-penuh.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Semuanya merupakan kenangan-kenangan indah yang tidak akan mungkin aku lupakan. Tiba-tiba saja lima hari kemudian Sehun _hyung_ demam lagi. Panasnya memuncak dan tiba-tiba ia menutupkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

 _Jie-jie_ , setelah kau membaca _e-mail_ ku ini, mungkin saja kau menjadi mengerti apa alasanku selalu menolak lamaran-lamaran itu. Aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupku. Sehun _hyung_ memberiku bunga yang tidak pernah layu. Aku telah merasakan ciuman dan pelukan Sehun _hyung_ yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku sudah cukup puas hidup dengan kenangan tentang itu saja. Aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi.

Berbeda dari yang lain bukan berarti menderita. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Aku bahagia. Kisahku dengan Sehun _hyung_ benar-benar berarti banyak untuk hidupku. Indah dan selamanya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kenangan yang indah ini dengan menikah atau membuka lembar baru dengan orang lain. Aku ingin sekali _jie-jie_ mengerti.

-Luhan-

.

.

 **Dictionary:**

 **1.** **Jie-jie: panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua dalam bahasa Mandarin**

 **2.** **Eomma: ibu dalam bahasa Korea**

 **3\. Hyung: panggilan dari pria untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua**

Cerita ini saya tulis setelah membaca beberapa karya milik maestro sastra Indonesia, W.S Rendra. Sebenarnya saya adalah penggemar berat buku sastra dan juga saya jurusan bahasa jadi sastra sudah terus lengket dalam diri saya. Saya mengambil plot seperti ini setelah membaca salah satu karya milik beliau tentang kisah cinta antara seorang pelukis jalanan dengan seorang gadis muda. Saya benar-benar tersentuh dengan karya beliau itu. Dan saya ingin memasukkan karakter tersebut dengan Sehun dan Luhan tapi dengan jalan cerita yang lain. Dan saya harap tidak mengecewakan. Enjoy!


End file.
